A Normal Life
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: After the First Bloody Valentine War has ended Cagalli and the Gang decide to try and live a Normal Life as High School Students, but are they destined to? Follow the gang through teenage hood and Heart ache :) Also Please Review :) Thanks Heaps!
1. Chapter 1- Athrun

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or gundam seed destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not also own the characters in this fic.**

**Mobile Suite High School**

**Chapter 1: Mini Story **

Waiting outside the school gates was Kira and lacus, who have been dating now since the 1st Bloody Valentine War. Since then the Gundam Seed Gang have decided to finish their schooling that was interrupted by the War. Due to the peace that has happened Between Naturals and Coordinators mostly everything has gone back to the way it was supposed to be like teenagers going to school and not fighting on the front lines watching their fellow Coordinator or Natural die.

"Hey Kira it's a lot more peaceful now isn't it? Now that the War is over however, how long do you think it will last?"

"Yeah it is a lot more peaceful now but I have been thinking the same thing Lacus, this peace can only be a false sense of peace"

"Kira what do you mean by that"

"I mean that one side is playing the other and I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be the Earth Alliance this time"

"You're not making sense Kira?"

Kira who had had enough of talking about the previous War had started to walk into the school grounds ready for the first lesson of the day. However they didn't realise how long they had been contemplating on the First War.

"Kira"

"I know lacus; I know where… we are…Late"

While Kira and Lacus were busy finding out they were indeed late. They didn't notice a girl walking towards them, a particular blond and Amber eyed girl. Who in fact had fought in the last war alongside the freedoms pilot and the pink haired songstress and alongside a blue haired ZAFT ace?

"Yo! Little Brother! Long-time no see aye?"

No being able to see his sister after the argument between his Sister and Long term best friend that resulted in her flying off with the Strike Rouge to a desolate location he still doesn't know today and the Fact that he couldn't find her with the freedom's equipment either was something too. The feelings of guilt that day were not only shared by Kira but also a Blue haired Ace who had been warped with guilt.

"Who the hell do you think it is you twit?!"

Kira couldn't believe his eyes, it was his sister! She's really here!

"Cagallii you look good in your uniform, especially in a skirt?"

"What'd you say?!"

"Ahhh! Cagallii…i…i…Please don't hurt me"

**Cagalli Pov**

Thank god that the War hadn't of changed Kira from the kind spirited brother he had been during the War. As long as he hasn't changed unlike Athrun. No! I cannot think of him! This is a new start for me. No War! I will still be the representative but I will be a stronger person than who I was and as the Representative of Orb I will put my Nation first before anyone or anything.

"Kira" said a voice behind Cagalli

Wait! I know that voice. It cannot be! It cannot be him! He can't be here no way!

"Athrun" said Kira


	2. Chapter 2- My Depression Returns

**Hey So Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have hit a writer's block in this story but I have tried to finish it. May be a little off but here it is **

**A Normal Life Chapter 2**

"_Kira" said a voice behind Cagalli_

_Wait! I know that voice. It cannot be! It cannot be him! He can't be here no way!_

"_Athrun" said Kira _

**Cagalli Pov**

So Athrun has come back to Orb hmm I wonder why? He shouldn't have come back; he should have stayed up in the Plants in ZAFT with that red or pink haired Coordinator. He should not be here, he has ruined everything now! I came back to become a New Cagalli, the Cagalli that should be a normal teenage girl that should not have been fighting wars but studying hard for school and the position of being the Orb Representative. Why of all times did Athrun Zala have to come back? **WHY DAMN IT!**

"Athrun it's good to see you again. It's been a while, how are the plants going?"

I hate you right now Kira, how can you just talk to him like that? Do you not care what he did to me? Some brother! No Cagalli I shouldn't be thinking this about my brother. He has been through a lot more than anyone I know however. Though I still can't help but be a little angry at him for just talking like that.

"The Plants are doing well as can be, they are still trying to get over what durandle was trying to achieve. ZAFT is going well and they have considered me to become chairman later in the future."

If he is expecting some sort of pity he won't be getting it from me nah ah no way! I am a new Cagalli and this Cagalli doesn't do blue haired coordinators. Though I could not help but look at how he is still the Athrun I once knew, note ONCE knew. He is no longer the one I loved and neither is he my fiancé, I gave up that ring on my finger a long time ago.

"Well if you two don't mind I will be going now, I'm not feeling to well"

As I was walking away I could not help but see Athrun's eyes follow mine with was that a look of regret? If it is so you should be regretting what you did you selfish dick! I wish I never met the bastard honestly it would of helped me so much during the second bloody Valentine War.

"Wait! Cagalli! What is wrong? Are you not well"

Really Kira? How can you have the balls to say that to me especially to me of all people! Are you really that clueless Kira?

"Here I thought since you are the great coordinator brother that you would know what is wrong with me and if you really do not know look beside you and you will find what is wrong with me. Have a good Day brother"

To tell you the truth I don't know why I got angry with him, it must just be because Athrun is here. Yeah that must be it. Because of that blue haired coordinator, I need to go somewhere, screw school at the moment.


End file.
